Driver's Ed
by Nike Athena
Summary: A seemingly innocent day at Driver's Ed gone BAD! Mwa ha ha! Read and Review!!


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugi-oh! except for a deck of rather weak cards. The characters are all property of Bandai Entertainment, etc. The classroom and Mr. Touji Eto are MINE. Clear?  
  
The day was hot and muggy, the air so humid you could practically chew on the moisture. So it was a dreary, straggling class that met the eyes of the road instructor of Domino High Mr. Touji Eto (or Eto Touji). It really wasn't good to have the children out on the road so bloated from the heat and inattentive as they were now; it could lead to someone falling asleep at the wheel or merely impatient and cranky which could lead to reckless driving, so.  
"Class, gomen nasai, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to break my promise. We can't go on the road today. But, I've got a video we can all watch on the hazards of reckless or drunken driving. It's a little graphic, so if the scenes get too intense, avert your eyes." A blond sixteen-year- old in the front, wearing his regulation school uniform like it was an iron gauntlet, stared at Eto lumpishly, then said,  
"Translation, please. You can speak our language, we're all friends here." Of course, Eto had been speaking Japanese, but in Joey Wheeler's heat dampened mind, the words were nothing more than garbled sounds. Mr. Eto looked at the blond a bit scathingly. The boy talked as if he belonged to a gang, which he probably did, even though he was bright, though he never used such a God-given gift, however as a teacher, Eto felt obliged to explain.if someone hadn't have gotten there before him.  
"He means that if you weaklings can't handle blood then try not to puke on the carpeting." Said a voice that sliced silkily through the air, but was harsh like a knife on gravel. The voice originated from the doorway where an obviously very cranky Seto Kaiba stood. His regulation blue blazer was off and hung from one shoulder, leaving him wearing a white tee shirt and slightly tight blue slacks, revealing his tight, slim muscles.  
"Ah, Mr. Kaiba." Began Mr. Eto, then was cut off by Kaiba stepping forward and, ever-so-normally, handing Eto a late pass, saying  
"Excuse my absence, Eto-sama"- the 'sama' being said rather sarcastically "-but I had an important conference I had to make. I'm sure you understand." He said this as if a parent talking to a child or someone not very intelligent. Then he proceeded to walk to his seat between Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler, as arrogant as any millionaire. Eto cleared his throat. He didn't much like Seto Kaiba; the boy was too high on his pedestal, too smart for his own good. His train of thought was abruptly derailed as the boy millionaire cleared his own throat, a suprisingly polite reminder that Eto was staring at Seto as if he had nothing better to do.  
"Well, with that note in reminder, the video." Eto said, but Yugi Motou yawning prodigiously, his normally small mouth opening wide across his pale face, ruined the effect, ruby/violet eyes squinting so hard there were remnants of tears in them after he finished. Mr. Eto grumpily pushed in the video tape, rapidly flipped channels until he saw the movie, turned up the volume and sat down at his desk.  
The video began off normally, warning its young listeners of drunken/reckless driving, how it could affect people's lives. But the movie got steadily worse, bringing in people affected by accidents caused by reckless/drunken driving, live interviews containing tears and emotional outbreaks. Then came the blood. There was everything from amateur footing of real crashes to set up crashes, looking real, filmed by professionals. Everything from people escaping from a crash walking dazedly from the wreckage to a real crash where the driver, not wearing a seatbelt, catapulted head-long through a window, only to have their neck trapped by the elastic glass and decapitated. By the time the movie was over, the class was beyond horrified. Eto looked at their faces with satisfaction, thinking that they might have been too jaded to be even a little disgusted. But no.he looked at their faces, starting with Yugi Motou, whose mouth was slightly open, marvelous violet eyes dulled with a film of tears, lower jaw trembling almost imperceptibly with the threat of oncoming tears. Next was Seto Kaiba, his steely blue eyes dull and transfixed, lips parted in memory, all arrogance gone from his face. Joey Wheeler was as pale as death, his lips grey tinged with green at the edges, eyes looking desperate, his whole body trembling. Tea Gardener had her hands over her eyes, bending over in her seat, shaking and making sounds resembling the cooing of a dove, cerulean eyes hidden by her hands and hair. Tristan Taylor sat immobile in his seat, brows knit, arms and legs crossed, his face in an expression of horror and disbelief. The last person in Eto's class was Ryou Bakura, who was half-British, half- Japanese and when he spoke, his Japanese was queersome. He sat staring at the television set with an expression similar to Yugi's, but Ryou had a hand to his mouth as if he were physically nauseated. Seto Kaiba broke the shocked silence first. "That happened to me once. I mean my driver was beheaded in an accident." He said this softly, his voice wavering slightly. Ryou Bakura looked horrifiedly down the row of desks, shot up from his desk and hurtled from the room, tears in his eyes, hand over his mouth. Joey dove for the trashcan and Yugi grew even more transfixed, while Tea began to make the cooing sounds a little harder. "Mr. Taylor." Said Eto, bringing the boy's attention to him. "Could you possibly get Mr. Bakura to calm down and bring him back here? If he's too distraught don't worry, just send him to the nurse's office." This commentary was met by an oh-my-God-you-monster sort of stare, but he got up to go hunt Ryou down. //Yugi? Are you all right? Please awnser me, aibou!// /Y-yami? I.I think I'm gonna be sick. Did you see that? That man was.ugh!/ Yugi didn't finish his sentence; he had begun to cry quietly. Joey uprighted himself, and looking a little healthier and more himself. He looked at Kaiba and said, "You insensitive jerk!" With his eyes blazing brown fire. Kaiba looked over at him, eyes dead and awnsered. "Did I hurt your feelings, Joseph?" And he might have said more but Joey interrupted him by saying, "Not my feelings, baka! Tea's! Can't ya see that she's cryin' over there?" Joey looked into Seto's eyes and perhaps it was then that Seto knew if he didn't do something for Tea he was going to get a punch in the nose. Seto sighed like a man forced into a path of actions for lack of alternatives, leaned to Tea, putting a hand on her back. "Come on, kid. Don't cry. Half of that stuff wasn't real, and I really don't even know of anybody so sadistic that they would stand next to a highway, taping crashes. That's wrong, even if it is a roadside study. Okay?" Tea looked at Seto, wiping her eyes, a few more tears trickling out of her shining eyes. Seto sighed again, this time more enigmatically, and reached out to wipe some of her tears away with his thumbs. Tea realized that this is what he would do for his brother if something had gone wrong and the cutie was crying over it. She suddenly smiled at him, sunny spirits breaking through her cloud of tears and said, "Thanks for cheering me up!" Mr. Eto sighed in relief when that problem was solved and looked over to see Yugi getting counseled by Joey. Now if he could only find out what happened to Tristan and Bakura. Ryou, in that time, was being thoroughly and noisily sick in the men's toilet. //Weakling.// Grated a voice on Ryou's poor stretched nerves. //Most of that blood wasn't even real.// The mere mention of the gore sent the boy to vomiting again until he heard the door open over the sound of his retching. "Bakura-kun? Is that you?" Ryou stopped retching and tried to force some air down his raw throat. "Yes, Tristan. It's me." He was surprised to how weak his voice sounded. He drew away from the toilet and curled his knees up to his chest, feeling shaky inside. "Can I open the door?" Tristan hazarded. Ryou laughed jaggedly. "Go on ahead. I don't mind." He invited. A few seconds later, the door opened and Tristan was looking down on him concernedly. Tristan crouched before him, putting a hand on the boy's back. "Do you think you can stand?" Emotional distress finally overcame Ryou and he began to weep, letting his head fall on his knees. Tristan wondered what he should do, then wrapped an arm around him and drew the weeping teen up. Ryou let his head hang on his own chest shoulder and began to shake alarmingly. When the shaking subsided to mere tremors, Ryou drew away and gave him a smile and Tristan, much relieved, said, "Bakura, you're just too nice for your own good." Ryou nodded in ascension and began to laugh, but the laughing was a bit on the hysterical side. The bathroom door opened and Yugi Motou stepped in, eyes a little puffy, but looking like his usual all smiles self. "Eto-sama sent me to go looking for you guys. Are you okay, Bakura-kun?" He said looking at the two expectantly. For something of an awnser, Tristan went back to flush Ryou's toilet; somehow he had a feeling that if he made Ryou do it, he would start vomiting again. Yugi looked at Ryou and said, "It's okay, Ryou. I didn't like the movie either." The understatement made them both laugh and Tristan came back out of the toilet stall, shaking his head. "I think that's enough Drivers Ed for one day."  
  
* * * Dramatic? Yes. Angsty? Slightly. My story, written by hands from my brain? Most definitely. So, before you begin to rain on my Yugi-oh!/angst-fic induced euphoria, this is MY idea. Everyone has their bad days and some teachers are just assholes. Flaming? Perhaps. That is, if you like three-headed dogs with poison saliva and snakes for tails chomping at your ass. Constructive flaming is. constructive. Reviews are always welcome. To those who review, you will get cyber hot chocolate and data marshmallows. Waves floppy disc containing latter and former enticingly 


End file.
